The Genitourinary Oncology Program Area is composed of 18 members, spanning 9 Departments within UCLA. In the past competing cycle, investigators from this Program authored 328 publications, of which 167 (51%) were inter-programmatic and 190 (58%) intra-programmatic. 96 (29%) were placed in high-impact ournals. 11 members of this Program Area used 8 out of the 8 JCCC Shared Resources. Peer-reviewed Funding for this program totals $8.7M of which $4.3M is awarded from NCI. As with other Program Areas, JCCC fosters a number of interactive activities and many of the Shared Resources that support investigators in the GU Program Area. During the current grant cycle, funds from the JCCC in the form of CCSG Developmental Funds, institutional support and philanthropic gifts to the GU Program Area total $1,001,382. These funds supported Seed Grants, recruitment/retention, Program Area Leadership support, funding for the use of emerging Shared Resources and trainees. Twelve of the Program Area Members were the recipients of JCCC support. ($500K of these funds were in support of the UCLA Prostate SPORE. These funds were then used to support SPORE-related activities which benefited a larger group of faculty, some of whom are JCCC Members.) The Program seeks to coordinate all clinical activities to deliver optimum care to patients with localized and metastatic tumors. Furthermore, the Program hopes to facilitate the study of new and emerging treatment strategies, especially those translated from basic science research. The goals of the GU Oncology Program are: 1) Creating mouse models of these cancers;2) Perform pre-clinical studies of new therapeutic agents; and 3) Conduct phase l/ll clinical trials of novel anti-cancer drugs.